


Protect the Mechanic

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Tough guy Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Exuhsted Prompto finally gets back to Hammerhead from a hunt, only to discover Cindy as gone off by herself. She's been gone too long and no one is willing to risk their lives to save the woman who kept them going. What do you think he does...





	Protect the Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> I finally remembered to post this, whoops! This story took a bit of a turn from where I was going, but I had a lot of fun trying to do the fight scene! Let me know what you think guys!

As soon as Prompto hit the lights of Hammerhead he let out a strangled sob of a cheer, nearly collapsing then. Forcing his way through the gate he smiled brightly and waved to a few hunters who leaned on the fence nearby. It was harder than ever to find happiness now, so he did his best to bring it to others, even if he was feeling empty. 

While all he wanted to do was sleep, Prompto forced himself to Cindy’s garage. After separating from the others, Prompto had created his own routine with the other blond. Whenever Prompto came back he would check in with Cindy, letting her know he was safe and helping her with anything she needed in the shop. When the darkness came, she took to repairing more than cars and Prompto had become invaluable in helping her learn.

Stepping inside, he raised a hand in greeting, “Hey Cindy! I got the coolest-”. Looking around, he found his friend missing. In her place, Cid sat at the bench in back parts spread on the table but, he didn’t seem to be paying them any attention. Stepping up to the workbench, Prompto sat next to Cid.

“Hey, what’s up?” Looking up at the voice, Cid looked to Prompto and grumbled, focusing back to the pieces in front of him. None the pieces he grabbed fit together. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cid finally spoke.

“Cindy’s been gone for too long. Went up to that Nif base up north, hopin’ to find parts we could use.” Before Cid could continue, Prompto was on his feet, hands slamming against the table.

“Why isn’t anyone looking for her? We need her.” Feeling a familiar heat creeping into his cheeks, the blond shook his head, “nobody fixes our equipment like her. No offense,” he added with a bashful shrug.

Leaning back at Prompto’s outburst, Cid just shook his head. Living with Cindy as long as he had, he was used to outbursts like Prompto’s long before the boy came to Hammerhead.

“Nobody wants to risk their necks when I tell them she’s at the base. They act like the place is Hell itself going there.” Both men gave an exasperated sigh. Hunters were supposed to protect the people but Prompto couldn’t fault them for being afraid. Who knew what took refuge in that busted base.

Standing back to his full height, Prompto rolled back his shoulders. As he stepped away from the counter he spoke to Cid, “I’ll go get her. It’s been a few years but, I’ve been there before. Hopefully, she just found something to cool to leave behind.” Before Cid could say anything, Prompto was out of the shop, off to restock his equipment before running back out of the gate.

Getting up to the base took longer than Prompto would have liked, but he parked the truck nearby. Cindy’s truck was parked by the front door, that was a relief at least. Quietly making his way to the base, Prompto tried to guess what he would see inside. Without Ignis there to plan and think ahead, he had to be the strategist. So far everything had worked out well enough, but he had never done a rescue mission alone. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t afraid.

Slipping past the door, he hurried behind crates that had been left behind. Using his cover the blond looked out and saw nothing. Confused, he carefully came from behind the crates, moving deeper into the base. Gun held at the ready, leaning out from behind a corner, Prompto tried to figure out why it was empty. He could still hear the sounds of various daemons. Maybe they were outside, he reasoned. Even though the base was enclosed, he couldn’t imagine they had left it alone this long. 

Deeper into the base he picked up that the sounds were growing louder and his heart picked up beating against his chest. Picking up his pace, he was nearly running, summoning his crossbow. It wasn’t difficult to figure out the most likely reason they would all be in the same area, he only hoped he would be there in time.

The first daemon he saw was the Iron Giant, towering over the rest, sword raised over its head. At its feet, goblins and flan were crowding around Cindy. For her disadvantage, she showed no signs of slowing down. Swinging the oversized crowbar out in front of her she knocked the closest goblin back. Two more took its place, one jumping on her back, knocking her weapon to the ground.

Panicking, Prompto raised his weapon firing at the daemons nearby screaming, “Hey! Over here! Didn’t your mothers teach you not to hit a lady?” The daemons shifted, most of them moving his way, most importantly the Iron Giant had forgotten about the other blond. Firing at the goblin still after Cindy, he quickly rolled away from the first swing from a flan. Moving into the middle of the group, he saw Cindy reach for her crowbar from the corner of his eye.

“Run! I’ve got it!” He yelled, firing at the Giant to keep its attention before switching back to his pistol. Cindy stood her ground, eyes flickering between the daemons and Prompto. If he wasn’t concentrating on not dying, he probably would have blushed like mad at her concern. Instead, he rolled back and an iron sword crashed into the ground in front of him, taking out one of the flans. So far so good just, “Cindy! I have a plan but I need you safe first. Go hide and I’ll find you,” another dodge, this time the claw of the goblin grazing his arm, “I promise!”

It worked. With one last look, the mechanic turned on her heels, running deeper into the base. Chest heaving, Prompto jumped away, firing at a goblin. Twisting, Prompto tried to move away from the Giants blade, still in the air. As it connected with his side, he was thrown into a stack of nearby crates that crumbled beneath him. Resisting the urge to give himself a moment to rest, Prompto pulled himself to his feet, firing off at the giant again. The satisfying sound of its armor breaking filled the air, and Prompto found his second wind.

Running back into the fray, Prompto slid under the Giant’s swing and between its legs. The air was filling with the sounds of daemons dissolving back into the ground. Kneeling behind the Giant he saw only one goblin was left. Aiming carefully, Prompto took it out at the head, creature dropping in a heap before the smoke started to rise.

Swaying, Prompto forced himself back to his feet as the last daemon turned to face him. His muscles screamed in agony and his arms shook as he tried to aim his crossbow. Dropping the weapon on reflex, as the Giant’s sword started to lift to the sky. He didn’t have the energy to keep dodging its attacks. 

“Iggy did say to save these for emergencies.” Cold wrapped around his arm as Prompto summoned a flask of ice. There was no room for error as he threw, aiming for the daemon's chest. As soon as the spell left his fingers, he was bringing back his crossbow, chasing after the spell. Fighting past the bitter wind, Prompto jumped to aim his crossbow where the spell hit the hardest unleashing his recoil. The force sent him flying back, rolling and scraping against the concrete as he slid farther away.

Gasping for breath, he waited for the sound of footsteps. Instead, the ground shook and groaned as the Iron Giant fell back into it. Smiling, he half raised an arm, humming his victory fanfare. 

Sleep tugged at him threatening to take him if he didn’t move. He wasn’t done yet. He still had to find Cindy and make sure she was safe, and maybe get after her about going out alone. Using the wall, he managed to get back on his feet, dragging himself the way Cindy had run.

“Cindy! It’s okay, told you I had it!” Prompto tried to keep his voice enthused but, keeping himself moving was getting more difficult with every step. Suddenly something was pulling at his arm. Without the strength to fight back, Prompto fell into one of the small shacks. Looking up from the ground, he saw Cindy looking down at him.

“What do you think you’re doing, Prompto Argentum, making all that noise? You want more of those things after you?” Prompto couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Oh, thank the Six! I’m glad you’re alright.” Trying to sit up, he reached for her, “you are alright aren’t you? Here hold on,” reaching again, Prompto handed her a potion, trying to get her to wrap her hands around it.

“Just crush it, it doesn’t hurt. It’ll heal you, good as new!” Taking the potion in hand, it was Cindy’s turn to laugh, pressing it back to Prompto’s chest.

“I’m right as rain, Prompto. They never had a chance to hurt me, thanks to you.” Wrapping her arms around him, Cindy hugged him tightly, pulling away when he hissed in pain. Doing his best to wave away her concern, Prompto gave her his best smile, gently tapping his side.

“Iron Giant managed to get a hit in. I’m alright, just hurts like hell. Just need to sleep it off.” Unsteady, Prompto tried to get back to his feet, but Cindy pressed a hand against his chest trying to get him to lay back.

“I saw you comin’, we’re not going anywhere until you’ve had a chance to rest.” Before Prompto has a chance to protest, Cindy leaned herself against a wall. Once she was comfortable she pulled him back to lay on her lap. Blushing, Prompto tried to roll away. Laughing, Cindy laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, it’s better than the ground isn’t it? Get some sleep. Once you’re feeling better you can help me carry the parts I found back to Hammerhead. We’re gonna protect a lot of people now.” Sighing, Prompto forced himself to relax, not like he would get this chance again anytime soon. Besides, like always, Cindy was right, he would be more useful if he got some sleep. 

"Just promise you won't go off on your own again," looking up to Cindy, he smiled when she nodded. Closing his eyes and humming his thanks, Prompto slipped into sleep.


End file.
